


Dog Chase

by Bearsofthewest



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: After ep 7, Kinda sequel to meeting a dragon, Moroha is being a little brat, Towa is baby, Wanting to add lore but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearsofthewest/pseuds/Bearsofthewest
Summary: Towa wasn't ready when a dog youkai grabs her in the middle of a demon hunt. Kohaku saw the dog and knows exactly who she is.
Relationships: Higurashi Towa & Moroha & Setsuna, Higurashi Towa & Setsuna, Kohaku&Sesshomaru's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dog Chase

Kohaku info them that a village was having an infestation of koi youkai in the lake they use for their main source of food, water, and even work. Towa ran with Setsuna while Hisui was riding Kirara.  
"Is there anything I need to know about this Youkai?" Towa asks as they jump over a log and spotting the lake that housed the koi.  
Setsuna studies the lake for a second before answering as they reach the shore.  
"Don't swim in front of them."  
It was an easy hunt. The Koi were only the size of a bear and there were only ten or so. Towa was panting in the end as Kirara grabs the last of the Koi and puts them in a pile. Luckily the fish smell wasn't starting quite yet and the heat of the day had already past its peak.  
"YOOO Can I take a slice?"  
Towa and Setsuna look to Moroha who was sitting on a tree branch looking at the dead Youkai.  
Towa looks at Moroha and grins."Looks like you miss your bounty today."  
Moroha grins back before jumping down in from of the twins.  
"I'm not here for fish, I'm here for a. snake."  
"Snake?" Setsuna says as the water rises above Towa and Towa is shoved to the ground by Setsuna as she is dragged into the water by the serpent.  
"SETSUNA!" Towa yells as the water stills and Moroha quickly follows in. Towa gets to her feet to dive in after them and she is suddenly rising in the air.  
"NANI?!!?" She soon above the clouds and moving farther away from the lake.  
"SETSUNA!!"  
A rumble came behind her and she finally looks up as current situations catch up to her. She looks up and she sees a massive white dog head and Towa just thinks how could this get any worse.  
\----  
Kohaku runs to the lake to inform his hunters about the snake Youkai that also inhabits the waters. He makes it in time to see Towa being taken away by a white dog through the clouds.  
Kirara lands and Hisui jumps off.  
"UNCLE! Towa-san was taken by an Inu-youkai and Setsuna and Moroha are in the lake!"  
Kohaku quickly looks to where Towa went and runs back to the lake.  
"Towa will be fine, let's focus on the snake youkai."  
\----  
Towa wasn't scared as she was more fascinated at what appeared before her. A castle in the clouds, soon after it came into view the dog landed and set her down.  
Towa steadies herself after flying for an hour or so and losing feeling in her legs.  
Then there was a burst of wind behind her and Towa looks behind her to look at her kidnapper to see... a lady?  
She wore the highest quality silk she has seen in this era and even the Reiwa era.  
The lady approaches her and Towa takes a slight step back and then the lady reaches and starts at her hair to her cheek and just holds her hand there.  
" You have your father's hair but your mother's appearance."  
Towa is left standing there as the lady takes her hand back and walks the steps to the throne.  
"Who are you?"  
The lady sits on the throne and smiles at Towa.  
"I'm your grandmother, you may call me 'Oba-san if you wish'."  
Towa could only stare at her.

Then-  
"EEEEHHHHH?!"  
\-----  
Setsuna comb through her mokomoko as she trotted out of the water, Moroha already at the shore throwing up the excess water that got into her. Her mokomoko would need a better cleaning later but before that.   
"Where is Towa?"  
Moroha having gone back into the water to retrieve the snake's head, looked around to only just now notice their trio was missing a key member.  
Kohaku looked to the sky and answered his fellow slayer's question.   
"She is .... with an old acquaintance."  
Setsuna narrowed her eyes and looked in the direction that Kohaku was staring towards.  
"How does one meet your 'old acquaintance'?" Setsuna asked. Kohaku thought for a second. He can't exactly take them there himself and Kirara doesn't know where it is either.  
He got it.  
"Setsuna?"  
Setsuna had her full attention on her senior slayer.  
"You do know of A-Un?"  
Setsuna raised her eyebrow in surprise.  
'He knows of that dragon.'  
\-----  
"Wait so you just have this whole armory to yourself?" Towa asked as she looked through the many weapons that were stored away and were neatly organized.  
Her grandmother just hummed her answered and watch as Towa scrolled through the many weaponry selves.  
"Indeed, though Sesshomaru may have given up his title as Great Dog Demon doesn't mean he lost all his resources. So should he ever return for a visit, he can be ready."  
Towa stopped in front of a particular blade. It was a wakizashi blade. She looked to her Oba-san and saw her nod.  
She picked up the blade and unsheathed it. Though it was short for a combat blade for this time it was still useful. The weight felt off for the blade.  
"That was made by Toga's fang, a chipped tooth to be weak for a beginner."   
Towa looked at her grandmother.  
"Beginner?"  
Her grandmother just gave a soft smile, "It was made for Sesshomaru when he was a young pup."

\---  
"Takechiyo would have been better," Moroha said as she sat on the back of A-Un as Setsuna and her flew through the sky on the dragon.  
"You can just leave if you want."  
Moroha looked at how far down the fall would be.  
"I think I'll stay and help. It could be a tengu that took Towa-chan."  
'But Kohaku said it was an acquaintance.... so no.' Setsuna thought as the dragon kept flying. Kohaku had simply petted the dragon like an old friend and told them that they needed a ride to the castle in the sky.  
Well, they're in the sky and there is no castle.  
"WHAT'S THAT ?!?"  
Setsuna thought too soon.  
Then she sees Towa being thrown across the court ground by a massive dog demon.  
\----  
Towa was breathing heavily as she brought the wakizashi back forward and faced the youkai once more.  
Her grandmother had suggested they spar with her using the blade.  
Considering she felt like she was dying on the inside must mean she is doing horribly. The dog demon must have seen her face as she seems to do a dog like laugh before getting serious. Towa jumped when a burst of wind and red came between the two.  
"TOWA-CHAN!" Moroha jumped down with Setsuna who ready her naginata at the demon.  
"CYC-" Towa quickly jumped in front of Setsuna and spread her arms out.  
"WAIT!"   
Setsuna frowned but put her weapon down and Moroha was just confused as to why Towa was defending her kidnapper.  
Towa turned to the dog-demon.  
"Oba-san, Gomen they tend to attack first ask questions later."   
Moroha was the main one to react as Setsuna narrowed her eyes."OBA-SAN?"  
The dog demon transformed back to her humanoid form.  
"Though I'm only blood to my son's daughters, I always would love more grandkids."  
Setsuna looked at her 'grandmother' and frowned.  
"I see you take your mother's looks but my son's attitude."  
\-----  
Setsuna wanted to leave and Towa feeling it was time to go, bowed to her senior. Moroha already was sitting on A-Un and Setsuna was waiting for her twin.  
"Thank you oba-san for letting me use this."  
She simply shook her head and nodded her head to the blade in the hanyo's hand.  
"It will have better use in your hands then here collecting dust. Consider it a gift from your grandma."  
Towa smiled and nodded.  
\---  
The lady of the castle watch as A-Un disappeared from view and hummed.  
"You could have left them here."  
Sesshomaru stood behind his mother.  
He turned away and leaped into the sky with no answer back.  
"But I guess you didn't want walls for them."


End file.
